


A Stern Reprimand

by SimiXiamara1



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimiXiamara1/pseuds/SimiXiamara1
Summary: Armand has embarrassed Marius in front of the entire council of vampires and must be punished.





	A Stern Reprimand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBratsPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBratsPrincess/gifts).



> Warning: Contains minor spoilers for Blood Communion

There was something about a secret that made everything more thrilling. The small smiles given in public, the genteel touches to the face or the hair that could be seen as paternal. But Armand knew. He knew well enough that look in his Master's eyes. He knew well that he would pay for his outburst in the council chambers today, and it thrilled him. His arguement with Benedict right before the older vampire's death was ringing in his ears as he watched the younglings in their frenzy. All the while, the Council watched Benedict.

Armand watched his Master.

With his arm around Benjimen, the boy's face pressed to his side, his eyes were fixed on the tall blond who stood beside the Prince and bade him to watch this ritual. This barbaric ritual. Sybelle as well had her face pressed to Armand's shoulder, and he held them both. When it was over, he dismissed them, Sybelle to her piano, Benji to his radio broadcasts. Armand waited. He stood in the wings, watching. Waiting.

And sure enough, once the Prince had been tended, he was approached. He looked up at the Child of the Millenia that was his Maker. He was silent, and so was Marius. To an onlooker, someone would say that Marius's stare was icy. Cold. But Armand saw the fire. He turned from Marius at that point, moving out of the reception hall. He felt more than heard Marius following him. His Master made not a single sound. Not a single footfall to be heard, not even the sound of his red velvet robed as he walked. 

He walked into his room, though did not bother closing the door. He stood on the balcony, overlooking the village below. He could still hear them downstairs, faintly. He heard the door click shut. He didn't bother looking back. He merely shrugged from his jacket, draping it over a nearby chair. His tie followed, and then he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. 

"Armand."

He was impatient. Armand could hear it in his Master's voice. He was moving too slow. Marius had been made to wait long enough. Armand discarded his shirt then and made short work of his pants and shoes until he stood bare, his back to the Roman that stood with his back to the door.

Finally, he turned to face him, his length already half-erect just from the anticipation. The thrill of knowing his Master was angry with him. Knowing what was going to come. He stepped forward and knelt down, placing his hands against the wrought iron frame of his bed. He heard the unfurling of leather, the soft clink of metal on metal and he tightened his grip on the bed slightly.

"Do you know how humiliated I was today?" the voice came. It dripped with his ire. Then there was a snap, and a sudden lash of pain against his legs. Armand gasped, bowing his head forward. His breathing picked up a little, feeling blood slowly run down his legs. 

"How dare you embarass me in front of the entire council, Armand?" Another lash of the steel-tipped flogger came down hard against his legs, with all of Marius's preternatural strength. "How dare you make me actually put hands on you in front of everyone to bring you to heel?!" Another lash and this time, Marius was rewarded with a soft cry.

That only spurred to excite him further. Lash after lash came, landing on Armand's legs, his ass, his lower back, even his shoulders. Armand was whimpering, head bowed and form trembling with the pain... and the pleasure. His length was fully erect at this point, the lashes healing a little slower now. He felt Marius's powerful hand on the back of his neck, pushing his face down against the bed and brought the flogger down again. 

"And yet again, you disappoint me," Marius growled, lifting Armand and tossing him onto his back on the bed. The flogger was broght down over the skin of Armand's chest and belly, hard. More welts formed, and Armand gave a cry of surprise and pain at the new location on his body being torn into. The metal tips lashing against sensitive nubs on his chest, the leather teasing over his erection which lay against his lower abdomen.

"Master..."

"Am I?! Am I still your Master, Armand? After that display today, I have doubts! No child of mine would ever be so insolent! No child of mine would so humiliate me!" Another lash across his stomach. "How can you call me Master when you so blatantly act against everything I have taught you?!"

"I'm sorry, Master," Armand pleaded softly, hands moving up to shield himself, legs curling up against himself as a protective barrier. But Marius grabbed hold of one ankle and jerked him back down to the edge of the bed. 

"You seek to hide yourself from me now, Armand?" Marius demanded angrily. "Are you ashamed? You should be. You should be ashamed of the way you behaved today. Like a spoiled little child! You, who so boldly stood today and declared yourself a man, that was the most childish thing of all!" He pulled Armand back down and brought the flogger down over his hip, causing Armand to scream. 

Marius's eyes were alight with desire as he looked at his boy, curling in on himself in shame and fear. Yes. Fear. He could smell it in his blood. And desire. For even as Armand feared the next strike, he craved it. "Get on your stomach," he ordered sharply, watching with pleasure as his boy turned to obey. "Five hundred years and still you writhe beneath my whip like a little slut."

Turning the flogger, he unwrapped the end, revealing a phallic shaped handle carved from smooth stone that resembled marble that he slowly ran over the blood on Armand's legs and ass from the welts. "Is that what you are, Armand? Despite my best efforts when you were mortal, as a child, and even now, five hundred years later? Are you still the boy I rescued from the brothel? Do you still crave this? Have you not yet grown past your carnal desires?" Armand's reply was breathless, as he gasped out, knowing what Marius was asking.

"Yes, Master." He shifted, bringing his knees up beneath him, offering himself completely to his Master. Those two words were all it took. Armand cried out, muffling his voice against his arm as Marius shoved the stone replica of his own member into the boy on the bed. He shoved it in and out, his hand now coming down on the side of Armand's rear as he drove the handle in and out of Armand.

"I shouldn't be rewarding your insolence, you know... I should leave you like this. Aching. Begging for more. In fact." He withdrew the handle, much to Armand's dismay. He whined, rubbing his face against the bed.

"Master, please! Please!" he cried out, reachign down beneath himself to press his hand against his length that was bordering on painful on it's own. "Please, Master. I promise, no more outbursts in the council chambers. Please! Please, I swear. I swear, Master, please!"

Armand didn't see the smile that curved up over Marius's lips. It was cold, cruel, and yet somehow, prideful. 

"There's a good boy." The handle was shoved back into Armand's healing passage, and driven in and out. He reached beneath his boy, slapping his hand away and wrapping his own hand around the length, squeezing tightly. So tightly it brought tears to Armand's eyes, rolling down his cheeks in crimson rivlets. "You may cum, Armand," he granted. and those words were all that the Parisian coven master needed to soil the bedclothes beneath him with another scream. 

Marius withdrew the handle, looking at the blood which coated it and slowly dragged his tongue around the base, delighting in the taste of his boy. He looked down, leaning over to drag his tongue over his boy's trembling form, bringing forth more whimpers from his lips before he lifted Armand up. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, cradling Armand in his arms.

"Next time, my boy... think before you speak," he instructed. He ran his fingers through auburn curls, leaning down to capture Armand's lips with his own. Bending his head, he pressed a kiss to Armand's throat before his teeth sank into the snow white skin of his child. Armand's gasp was akin to the most blissful kiss of a butterfly's wings to his ears as he drew on the young heart of his fledgling. His child. His perfect boy.

Just as his heart faltered, Marius pulled back, letting a bit of Armand's blood coat his lips so that he could savor the last mouthful. He looked down at the boy, laying limp now in his arms, barely concious. By the stars was he so beautiful like this. He could almost pretend that this weak thing in his arms was his boy. His precious Amadeo, long since lost to the ages. He raised his hand, stroking soft curls, and the boy slipped finally into the darkness. "My beautiful Amadeo..." Marius whispered, leaning down to press his lips against Armand's forehead. 

"Sleep now, my boy... and let me love you, my precious boy."


End file.
